Cursed Moon
by Nicky-92
Summary: Time long Prophecy, New Ally and Old friends. Past and Present.
1. An Introduction

**_The Cursed Moon_**

An Introduction

They say there is no way to go back to the past or future, they say that the only thing you can really do is fight for the right of your present or there will be no future, they also say to not look back to your past, but to leave it behind and keep going. And what they say is always right, but, what they say can also be twisted.

No, they are right, the present can't go to the past or the future but the past can really well come to the present, but in a twisted way. Not because they want to, oh no, but because they are dropped there literally by an insane evil hanyou.

What would happen if these would get to know what happens in the future and can't seem to want to stop it?

But like I said, sometimes things are not always how they are meant to be.

And what would you do, if your enemy suddenly turned into an ally, and friend, one that you would trust everything to?

I never thought it would happen and less with him, but it did.

You have to guess why…


	2. A Start

**The Cursed Moon**

His hair flew around him and the sun illuminated him crowning him in all his glory, the said male commanded with such authority you would think he ruled his own land.

"Hurry up, at the pace your going the shards are going to get away!" and then grumbling followed, maybe he wasn't as glorious as we picture him to be but with his hair, ears and those gorgeous eyes which girl wouldn't.

"Inuyasha! Shut up, we have been walking all day, for you it may be okay but we are humans, let's just find a place to rest, please?"

"No, we already had a break"

"Inuyasha."

"No."

"Inuyasha."

"No."

"Inuyasha!"

"Eh… ah" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

THUMP

Curses were heard coming from the hole on the ground. The other companions just shook their heads and dropped their bags on the clearing,

"He'll never learn" a little fox demon stated and the others nodded their consent.

"Ah, I'm so tired" Kagome said stretching; she had already dropped all of her belongings on the forest floor and was looking around the clearing. To the far side of her right a group of mounts stood their top foggy, to her left another clearing where a pond sat surrounded by trees of different shapes sizes and species. Kagome knew that at night the pond would look beautiful with the moon reflecting its shine on it.

"Kagome, would you like to accompany me to the hot spring not far from here?" Sango asked Kagome as she finished settling her things down, Miroku already had a bump on his head for suggesting joining them earlier.

"Sure, but let me tell Inuyasha to pick the wood for the fire" Sango nodded and went to get her and Kagome's bathing things.

"Inuyasha, can you go get the wood for the fire?" Inuyasha looked down from the branch he was laying back against and said

"Whatever, would you guys just hurry up, I don't want to go get the monk if he becomes 'worried' " then stood up and took into the forest.

"Come on Sango let's go!" Sango nodded and then they left leaving Shippo since he already thought he was a big boy and should bathe with the guys, that had caused a fight between the guys since Inuyasha didn't want to take care of a 'brat' as he put, but in the end Miroku convinced Inuyasha, though he wasn't as happy as Shippo had been jumping around the futon and going 'I'm a big boy now!'.

Sango and Kagome sighed as they got into the hot spring and put their stuff on the rock beside the small stream that made the water flow into the spring, when Sango looked up from her position on the spring a group of demon's came out from behind the trees surrounding the hot spring.

The group of demons were a weird species of snakes and lizards that were spinning their heads trying to catch the sound of something or apparently of someone as a shout filled the clearing

"Krakon!" the shout came out from behind some trees scaring animals as a monstrous weapon came cutting down anything on its path, a demon's wide eyes widened as he and his companions were cut down by the monstrous thing as the weapon reeled a hand cut and there was rustling heard around the bushes near some trees.

_Ha! Cliffy!!!_

_Sorry, I had to make a few modifications to the story. And so I hadn't updated. I hope I can finish this story, I've got new and improved ideas for the story, so let's hope I do._

_Please review!!! _


End file.
